


Keep

by fits_in_frames



Series: One-Word Prompts (2019) [7]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, Stolen Century era, The Adventure Zone: Balance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 20:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: "Three hours later, Magnus bursts into Taako's room with two literal armfuls of kittens. Well, two armfuls plus one climbing up his back."





	Keep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainvonchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainvonchan/gifts).

> I asked for one-word prompts on Twitter and Tumblr; the prompt word for this one was, of course, "kitties."
> 
> Unbeta'd, all shortcomings are my own.

Some time after they lose track of what cycle it is, they land on a planet populated by regular cats (not talking cats, to the dismay of Davenport, who was looking forward to speaking to someone close to his size). Based on the previous cycles, this shouldn't faze anyone at all, and certainly, Magnus isn't fazed by it. Magnus is _delighted_. He practically bounds off the ship as soon as they touch down. Taako stays onboard, and rolls his eyes.

Three hours later, Magnus bursts into Taako's room with two literal armfuls of kittens. Well, two armfuls plus one climbing up his back.

Taako glances up from his spellbook for less than a second and says, "No way, compadre."

"Aww, c'mon!" Magnus whines.

"Absolutely not, Mags."

A pause. Magnus is, somehow, pouting audibly. "We don't have to keep all of them."

"_We_ don't have to keep _any_ of them."

"How about I just--" Magnus grabs one by the scruff of its neck and places it gently on Taako's bed "--leave this here--" and then darts out of the room, calling for Lucretia.

Taako looks over at the kitten. The kitten looks at him with eyes that are too big for its head.

"Don't even think about it, my dude," Taako says, turning back to the book.

A few seconds later, the kitten meows, pathetically. Taako looks again, and finds it standing, shakily, at the edge of the mattress. It very obviously wants to jump down, but it's too small to make the leap.

"Oh, for crying out loud." Taako dramatically shuts his book. He picks up the kitten and intends to set it on the floor. _Intends_, because it turns out that this kitten is the softest, fluffiest thing Taako has ever laid a finger on. He carries it back to his chair.

Ten minutes later, Magnus returns with only slightly fewer kittens than before, takes one look at Taako, and grins the widest, stupidest grin.

Taako strokes the purring kitten in his lap, and rolls his eyes again. "Yeah, all right, fine, we can keep _this_ one."

Magnus giggles triumphantly, and all but skips away.

**Author's Note:**

> {Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fits_in_frames)!}


End file.
